


Shiver

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Series: Take My Hand [3]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, have i uh mentioned that i'm? in love with these dorks?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: "So, you liked my poem?" His voice is soft and hitched, and she can see how his chest moves.Talia presses a hand to his chest, offering a smile and leaning in."I read it every time I want to think of something good."





	Shiver

Once I saw you through the dark  
And I didn't know the beauty  
But then you smiled and I fell apart.

Hair light as a halberd's swipe,  
Regal chin held high  
The dancing spirit of a xerin heart  
The amber of your soul, of mine.

Once I saw you in the light  
Eyes narrowed with anger, with pride  
So with a fast beating heart,  
I send this letter, this poem,  
Filled with mine.

Sincerely,  
A Thief, looking for forgiveness.

Talia held her hand to her chest as she read the note, so sweet and sincere. It'd been ages since she received a love letter, and even longer since an honest one. Being honest, she wasn't sure she'd ever had the pleasure of a sincere letter before, even the ones from the council members feeling tainted, feeling dangerous, feeling full of anger and pride and ambition.

Talia was full of ambition, too, but this letter struck her somewhere close to home.

She lifted it to the light and leaned against the railing, breathing out slowly.

A thief had written this for her, snuck into her barrier, left it where only she would see it when she stepped out first thing in the morning, to catch dawn's first light, to catch the love spilled onto this paper.

Her smile was spreading. What was this feeling? What was she doing?

Could she stop?

She didn't think so.

Her teeth sank into her bottom lip, her amber eyes closing. The sunrise was beautiful this morning.

Lev pulled her into his arms, behind a tall shard of amber crystal. He grinned at her and she saw her own passion reflected in his face, her mischievousness that she'd buried over the years she thought her sister dead, her heart that the thief had so obviously, cruelly stolen.

"What are you doing?" Is what leaves her mouth, instead of anything she's actually thinking. Her body angles to press against his and her thoughts frizz out for a moment, focusing on the curve of his lips and how his hand is still on her hip, still on her bicep.

"Stealing you away."

"How can you steal what you've already got?"

It fell from her tongue like water from cliff, and they pause for a moment.

Just on the other side of the crystal a battle rages, the twins against Iris and Auriana, two valiant princesses against two shamed heirs to a burned husk.

And here Talia was, twisting in a cove with a thief and peasant, staring at him with her heart in her throat and her breath held.

"So, you liked my poem?" His voice is soft and hitched, and she can see how his chest moves.

Talia presses a hand to his chest, offering a smile and leaning in.

"I read it every time I want to think of something good."

Their mouths meet as a lightshow erupts on the other side of the crystal, the battle raging on.

It's rushed and it's clumsy, but they laugh and press their foreheads together, her bangs brushing his and their eyes shutting, breathing in each other's air.

"Meet me when it's over?" He breathes, hopeful.

"I wouldn't miss it."

They pull apart, flashing a secret smile, crystal sparking on the other side of his amber shield, the world quickly widening again.

They won. They always won.

Talia breathed out and closed her eyes, keeping her face neutral as she leans her face against the wall, letting the setting sun soak into her skin.

"Talia?"

She hears the soft voice, her friend, and hums in response.

Auriana brushes a thumb over her arm, under the slash on her arm. "Mephisto's crystal got you." She sounds concerned.

Talia hums again in response.

"Come inside, let me get you cleaned up?"

Talia cracks an eye open and offers a smile.

"I just want to see the sunset, Auriana. Can I have this?"

The other girl slowly smiles back and sighs. "Okay, but I'm going to clean you up as soon as this is over, alright?"

Talia nods and closes her eyes again.

A breath after the door closes, a leather-clad palm ghosts over her hip, lips brushing against her neck.

"Is this wise?" She whispers.

"I thought you wanted to try?"

"I never said I didn't."

"Hmm..." The thief trails kisses up to brush behind her ear, his hand moving up, his own thumb brushing over the dried blood on her arm. "You're hurt."

"I am."

"Let me guess, your friends want to take care of it."

"They usually do."

"You have such good friends." His lips meet her skin again, and she snorts.

"I thought you were here for me, not them?" She asks softly, turning her face towards his.

"I thought you liked conversation?"

"Maybe sometimes I just want a moment."

It's moving fast, but earth was a crazy place.

She never thought that her heart could be so easily swayed, but here she was.

His stormy eyes meet her clear ones, and they breathe out slowly, together.

"Did you mean what you said, about falling apart?"

"Right now your arms are the only thing holding me together."

It's nonsense, it's probably a trick, but at the same time...

Talia had always been one to know lies from a million miles away. But here he was, usually coated in suspicion and mischief and shrouded in misdirection, seemingly baring his soul to her.

If this were any other planet, she'd be more guarded. If this were any other boy, she wouldn't be melting into his touch.

A shiver rolls down her spine.

Their lips meet again.

There's something warm and honest between them, and she might not know what it is, but she trusts him. Trusts this.

He pushes her into the wall, gently, the golden rays washing over them, a breeze ruffling the trees and stirring the hair at the base of her neck, blowing the edges of their coats in the gentle air.

She shouldn't fall so quick.

But Izira was alive, they were winning against the twins and Gramorr, and Iris' power only grew the more she trained.

Izira was alive.

The kiss deepened.

Talia felt alive.

**Author's Note:**

> one day these fics are gonna have a linear story. Right now, tho? good luck piecing this together, even i don't exactly know what's going on
> 
> the only definite parts are the ships and talia's short hair.


End file.
